The panel is also so called the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), which is a common electronic display device at present. The present Demura system of the LCD performs compensation according to the brightness.
In the solution of realizing prior art, the following technical issue is found:
In prior art, the Demura system generally performs compensation according to the brightness of the camera. However, in prior art, there will be offset of the brightness due to the angle as the camera obtains values of the pixel brightness. In the illustration of the 50 inches LCD, the brightnesses of two sides (indicated with the dotted ellipse area in FIG. 1) will have decay about 6% at the angle of 10°. As shown in FIG. 1, for the liquid crystal screen, the brightnesses of two sides will be darker. The larger the size of the liquid crystal screen is, the more serious the brightness decay becomes.